<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>distortion by tentaclemonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417251">distortion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster'>tentaclemonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Pornographically, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dystopia, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett is a straight man in a world where heterosexual attraction is considered an affliction and being in a het relationship is against the law. </p><p>After getting caught having sex with his girlfriend, Emmett is arrested and placed in the custody of the local police precinct where he’ll remain a prisoner for as long as it takes for the officers there to fuck his attraction to women out of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Straight Guy In A Gay World/Male Cops Trying To Gangbang Him Gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>distortion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ﾍ(･_|</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a short drive from Brathe’s public park to the police station a few miles away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip took maybe fifteen minutes on a busy week day when the roads were packed with cars driven by people just getting off of work and big yellow school buses taking the town’s kids back home, but late in the evening on a Sunday afternoon when most people were just sitting down for dinner or getting ready to go to church, there was no traffic to speak of. It only took about ten minutes to get from the park to the police station and it could’ve easily taken half that if only the cop driving the car went a little faster than the snail’s crawl he was going at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Emmett was in a hurry to reach their destination or anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only that the longer it took to get there, the more the dread he felt seemed to saturate his body. His heart was heavy in his chest and his pulse skipped as his apprehension got the better of him. Emmett’s head ached imagining what might happen to him when he got to the station, his body shivering in the backseat for the entire drive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shivering was only partly from the fear, but also partly because Emmett was still as naked as he’d been when the two cops, a man who introduced himself as Officer Stevens and a woman who didn’t introduce herself at all, had caught him and Sarah at the park. Before Stevens had put the cuffs on Emmett, Emmett had asked if he could put his clothes back on first. His voice was small and shaky as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevens only laughed at the request and leered at Emmett, telling him he wouldn’t need clothes where he was going. When he cuffed Emmett’s hands behind his back and shoved him into the back of his car, he turned the A/C on at full blast, blowing frigid air right at Emmett’s body from every direction, as if to prove some kind of point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett was humiliated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His humiliation quickly turned to horror, however, when he saw that the female cop wasn’t being any more accommodating to Sarah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last image Emmett had of his girlfriend was through the back windshield of the police car, his neck aching as he craned it to watch the woman cop slamming Sarah down across the hood of her car and thrusting her black baton between Sarah’s spread legs. The look of pained shock on Sarah’s face and the way her body had jerked at the sudden penetration made Emmett sick to his stomach, enough for him to make an anguished sound that drew Officer Stevens’ attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man only laughed again when he saw what was happening in his rear view mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” he told Emmett. “She’ll be begging for more of that by the time Officer Lewis and the other girls are done with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett had to shut his eyes to fight down the bile that crept up his throat at the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the drive took place in near silence, the rattling of the air conditioning the only sound in the cold car as Emmett became more and more nervous the closer they got to their destination. It was only when the car rolled to a stop that he opened his eyes and something sharp jolted within his chest when he saw the tall brick building they were in front of, the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brathe Township Southern Precinct</span>
  </em>
  <span> on an illuminated sign above the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevens cut off the car and Emmett’s skin burned the second the air conditioning was no longer blowing at him. Stevens then unbuckled his seat belt and turned around to face Emmett. He raised a brow, his expression sardonic and assessing all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to behave for me, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to say something, to answer, but all that came out was a puff of air. His mouth felt too dry and his throat to tight to say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevens’ lips twitched at his silence and Emmett got the distinct impression that he was amused by Emmett’s obvious fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to behave?” he repeated more slowly, drawing out the words like maybe he thought Emmett was too dumb to understand the first time. “The way I see it, there are only two ways this is going to go for you, kid. Option one, you come inside nice and quiet and I make sure to tell my captain that you’ve been cooperative and we take that into account in how we treat you. Or option two, you try to resist and my friends and I decide to be a little less nice to you because of it. You were fucking some girl out in the open so I already know you’re not the sharpest nail in the box, but I need you to understand what’s going to happen here depends on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett swallowed again. He was dizzy, his body alternating between being too hot and too cold too fast for him to handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going to happen to me?” Emmett asked at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to fuck you until you never want to touch a woman again,” Stevens said without a blush and when Emmett blanched at the words, he laughed. “Come on, now, what did you expect? Everyone knows what the punishment for what you did is, but most people aren’t dumb enough to do it in public. It’s like you wanted to get caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” Emmett immediately denied. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t – I –“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Stevens rolled his eyes. “Just tell me what’s it going to be – option one or option two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – I –“ Emmett took in a deep breath and as he exhaled, the words came out in a panicked rush, “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. Sarah and I, we just wanted some place to be alone together. We love each other. I don’t understand why that’s so wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett was ashamed to feel his eyes burning and prickling with tears, his throat painfully tight with a sob caught in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevens was unmoved. He only sighed like Emmett was an inconvenience he didn’t want to be dealing with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” he said, “I don’t pretend to know why people like you feel the way you do, why you weren’t born normal like all the rest of us, but the fact is that you broke the law and you should know what that means. How old are you, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eighteen,” Emmett choked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? You’re a man. Eighteen is old enough to know that your actions have consequences. You might be scared now, but it’s not going to be as bad as you think. People like you who have to be reeducated are treated better than anyone who goes in for any other crime. You’ll have a nice cell in the precinct and we’ll treat you right so long as you behave. It’s a better life than these mugs who have to go to a real prison have, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevens looked so earnest that Emmett had to look away from him, out the window at the bricks of the precinct building. He could feel the tears running down his face and with his hands cuffed behind his back, he couldn’t even wipe them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long will I –“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett couldn’t even finish the question before a sob cut it off. He bit his lip hard and buried his face in his shoulder to try to muffle the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevens understood what he was asking anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until you learn to want it,” he answered, “and trust me, kid, you’ll learn. They all do in the end. Now the question is, are you going to be a good boy and walk in there with your head held high and take responsibility like a man? I promise it won’t be as bad if you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett’s breath shuddered as he inhaled, his chest aching with the sobs he was holding down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell the officer again that he didn’t want this. He wanted to scream it and kick the seat in front of him and try to get away. He wanted to beg the man to just let him go and forget that he’d ever met Emmett, but Emmett knew it would be useless to try any of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett thought of Sarah then and how she’d been forced over the hood of the woman cop’s car, the look of pain on her face as the baton was fucked roughly inside of her. Remembering it made him feel sick all over again and the sickness worsened when he realized the man seated in front of him and whatever other men were in the precinct wouldn’t be fucking Emmett with batons at all, but their own cocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett imagined they’d be bigger than the baton the woman cop carried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He imagined that if he gave them a reason to be angry with him, they wouldn’t care whether or not it hurt and Emmett desperately didn’t want to be hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never experienced anything more painful than a paper cut in his life. The prospect of being hurt by men – grown men like the one in the car with him who was so much taller and broader than Emmett’s own slim and still growing form – made Emmett’s pulse flutter with fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Emmett could think about it, he found himself nodding quickly to Stevens’ question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it,” he sobbed out. “I won’t fight or run, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. I’ll be sure the captain knows that. He’ll appreciate it, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevens smiled at Emmett with approval that Emmett was too frightened to be reassured by. He turned around a second later, opened the car door and got out, shutting the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett spent the few seconds it took for Stevens to come around the other side of the car trying to stop sobbing and he managed it, though his breathing was still fast and shuddery enough to make him feel lightheaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car door opened and a wave a summer warmth washed over Emmett’s bare body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevens leaned down and put his hand on Emmett’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, nice and easy, yeah?” he said as he helped Emmett out of the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to get out with his hands cuffed behind his back, but with the other man’s help Emmett managed. Once he was out, Stevens shut the door behind him and Emmett swallowed hard as he looked up at the man, swaying on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was taller than Emmett and Emmett felt vulnerable standing there wearing nothing but the cuffs. He was only thankful that it was getting dark out and there was no one else around. He couldn’t imagine how humiliating it would be for people to see him naked like this in broad daylight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett froze when Stevens’ hands came up to his face and brushed his tears away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go,” Stevens said. “Let’s get you looking less like you’re walking to your execution, huh? You don’t want the guys to take it personally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett said nothing to that because he didn’t know what to say. He only licked his lips nervously and then wished he hadn’t went Stevens’ eyes dropped down to his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then again,” Stevens said in a considering way once he finally dragged his eyes away from Emmett’s mouth, “I think they’ll like you just fine anyway.  It’s a shame you’d ever think you wanted to be with girls when you’ve got a mouth that looks like it was made for sucking cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett made a shocked noise and looked down at the ground, his face flushed with the heat of embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevens laughed at the reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Stevens said, wrapping his hand around Emmett’s upper arm. “I want to get you in before the shift changes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Emmett forward and started walking and though Emmett stumbled, he didn’t struggle. He let Stevens guide him towards the building, his gaze still firmly planted on his feet as they moved across the pavement and his heart pounding harder and limbs tingling with the feeling of pins and needles with every step he took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only for one wild moment that Emmett thought about breaking out of Stevens’ hold and making a run for it, but the idea dissipated as soon almost as soon as he had it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett wasn’t much of a runner on a good day and he knew that he wasn’t likely to be any better now when he was naked and handcuffed and it was rapidly getting dark out. All he would accomplish by running would be to make Stevens angry and Emmett – </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett didn’t want to wonder about what would happen then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to the front door without issue and Stevens opened it, ushering for Emmett to go inside first before following behind. The door closed behind them with a quiet sound and Emmett took a deep breath before he chanced a glance up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately wished he hadn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room they’d entered wasn’t that large. It was a space done up in black, white, and grey decoration that all looked dated to Emmett’s eyes, like none of it had changed in maybe thirty years or more. Hallways stretched off to either side of the front door going Emmett didn’t no where, while there was a receptionist’s desk in the center of the room with spaces on both sides of it where people could walk around to get into the bullpen beyond where more desks were arranged together with black filing cabinets surrounding them all along the back walls.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the design of the room that made Emmett wish he hadn’t looked up, however, but the men in it – one man sitting behind the front desk and five more sitting or standing in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them were paused and silent like they’d just stopped in the middle of doing paperwork or talking or whatever they were doing and all of them were staring at Emmett with frank appraisal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett’s face burned at the attention and he bit harshly at the inside of his cheek, more aware of his nudity than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Larry,” Stevens’ voice broke through the quiet and Emmett could see the man behind the front desk straightening up at being addressed. “Captain Dawson in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In his office, as usual,” Larry answered, gesturing with his head to the right. His eyes roved down Emmett’s bare body and when they got back to Emmett’s face, Emmett had to look back down at his feet, uncomfortable at the dark hunger he saw reflected in the man’s eyes.  “Who’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevens’ hand squeezed Emmett’s arm. “You want to introduce yourself, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Emmett didn’t say anything, the hand tightened to the point of hurting and Emmett winced at the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emmett,” he rushed to answer, his voice coming out as a croak just loud enough for Larry to hear. “I’m Emmett Smith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grip on Emmett’s arm immediately loosened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lewis and I caught Emmett and his girlfriend in the park,” Stevens explained in a suggestive tone and Emmett felt his embarrassment deepen at the little ‘ah’ of understanding he heard Larry make. “Lewis took the girlfriend with her to the women’s precinct. I want to tell Dawson about it and get Emmett here settled with us before next shift gets in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low whistle had Emmett looking up to see the five men in the back of the room all now on their feet and coming closer. They all looked so much bigger just a few feet away from Emmett, all of them taller than him and more muscled, and all of them old enough to be his dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in front’s eyes sparkled with mirth and he was smiling at Emmett in a way that made him uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bet you do, Stevens,” he said, and Emmett didn’t understand what he meant or why the other men laughed at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevens just snorted at the comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, Pete, like you guys feel any different. Just take care of him while I talk to Dawson. He’s been cooperative since I cuffed him, so there shouldn’t be any problems – there </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be any problems, will there, Emmett? You’ll be good like you told me you’d be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett startled at being addressed, but quickly nodded his head in silent agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll be back soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevens let go of Emmett’s arm and patted him softly on the shoulder a few times as if to reassure him before he turned and walked down the hallway in the direction Larry had gestured to earlier, leaving Emmett on his own – on his own, but definitely not alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett nearly jumped out of his skin when someone new touched him, running a hand down one of his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” said Larry as he circled Emmett, his other hand coming to join the first in touching Emmett’s body. “Just having a look at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Larry was doing more than just looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands ran down Emmett’s bound arms, over his shoulder blades, down his sides to his hips and then even further, down to his ass where he squeezed both of Emmett’s cheeks and massaged them with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett’s breath stuttered in his throat at the touch and he could feel his face burning as all the other men watched Larry molest him like they were riveted at the sight. He could even see one of the men palming his cock through his pants, clearly turned on by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a pretty one,” said the man Stevens had called Pete as he stepped closer to smile down at Emmett. He lifted his hand up to Emmett’s hair and carded his fingers through it, tugging slightly at the locks. Emmett made a small noise at the pull of it and shivered. Pete noticed and his smile widened. “Pretty and sensitive, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” one of the other men asked with obvious interest. “Let’s see about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t the only one who wanted to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if taking it the man’s words as cue, all six of the cops surrounded Emmett and began inspecting him and touching him. They ran their hands along his body and through his hair. They squeezed his ass and slipped their fingers between his cheeks to probe at his hole. One man even brought his fingers to Emmett’s mouth after he’d tried sticking them in Emmett’s ass and pushed them between his lips, nearly choking Emmett as the digits pressed down on his tongue and made him taste himself then tried to force their way down his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while, they made comments about Emmett’s body like Emmett himself couldn’t hear them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said his skin was soft and would probably bruise like a peach if they hit him hard enough, that his hole felt tight but it wouldn’t be like that after they’d all got done fucking him and it was overflowing with their come, that he had a mouth made to be fucked and a pretty face that would look good staring up at a man with a cock pushed down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said he would be wasted on a woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said he had a body built to be used by men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett just stood there and let it happen, doing nothing but listening to them, his face burning with humiliation as he bit his tongue so hard that it hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was too afraid, too intimidated, and too restrained to do anything else. All of their hands on him made him feel overwhelmed, as did the fact that it was impossible to keep track of who those hands belonged to and who was doing what to him. All of their comments about what they wanted to do to Emmett made him feel lightheaded with the knowledge that it wasn’t just idle talk, but things they fully planned to do to him eventually – things Emmett wouldn’t be able to stop them from doing no matter how much he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett’s still silence only lasted until one of the men touched his soft cock and began playing with it, jerking him off while another man started touching his balls and yet another squeezed his ass while the others kept touching him all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett didn’t want to get hard, but it was impossible not to when he was being stimulated all over like he was. Before long he was moaning and squirming against all the hands touching him, the men bringing him to the brink of coming over and over again but never letting him, always pulling their hands away from his cock and balls when he was close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The constant teasing made Emmett desperate, needy and wanton. With his cock throbbing with the need to come, it was hard to remember his fear or that he’d ever been afraid in the first place. He writhed against the hands on him and the man behind him had to hold him by his own cuffed hands to keep him in place for their groping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett only barely registered that the men were talking to each other as they fondled him and the content of their conversation mostly went over his head, drowned out by the sound of his own despairing moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, he’s desperate for it. Are we going to keep waiting for Dawson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how the captain is. He’ll make Stevens fill out all the paperwork before either of them gets out of his office. I say we start now before it’s time to clock out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be doing the night shift boys a favor, warming the slut up for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it now. Fuck, look at him. Let the other guys have him all wet and sloppy, they’ll probably thank us for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett whimpered as almost all of the hands touching him went away and he felt himself being moved, the man behind him forcing him to walk forwards until Emmett’s hard cock hit the cold metal of the reception desk and he made a noise of discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man pushed Emmett’s body down until he was splayed face down over the desk, his chest flush against its surface and his head hanging down over the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the lube,” Larry’s voice said from somewhere close to Emmett. “We still have some left over from the last boy we had.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand suddenly gripped Emmett by the hair and jerked his head up, making Emmett gasp at the rough movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His open mouth was all the invitation the man in front of him needed to push his hard cock between Emmett’s lips, stretching them out and making Emmett choke in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bite,” the man in front of Emmett warned him through a tight voice as he shallowly fucked his cock between Emmett’s lips before pulling out and sliding it in again, “and breathe through your nose before you pass out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett struggled to do as the man said, inhaling so deeply through his nose that he felt dizzy from it before he exhaled with effort. The cock in his mouth kept thrusting in and out, the blunt head of it hot and heavy and spreading some foreign salt and skin taste against his tongue that he’d never tasted before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pace was slow enough that it gave Emmett the chance to get his breathing even and to stop gagging every time the cock thrust in a little too deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in front of him kept his grip on Emmett’s hair the whole time, using it to guide Emmett’s head up and down on his cock, and Emmett could feel the other men still petting him, rubbing his throat and the back of his neck, squeezing his ass and running blunt nails up his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel their cocks, too, hard lengths dripping wet and running along his skin, poking at his cheeks and slapping against his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me try him,” he heard one man say before he heard the man in front of him curse and the cock in his mouth was being pulled out and quickly replaced by another one. That cock fucked Emmett’s mouth for awhile before it pulled out and the other cock returned and then they switched again, the two men in front of Emmett alternating between who got to fuck his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett’s body was hot from the touches and the two cocks switching between fucking his mouth, his neck aching from the position it was in and the edge of the desk biting into his own now softened cock uncomfortably. His head felt muzzy and dazed. He was almost lost to it all, lost in the fog of it, when he felt new fingers at his ass, these slick with some kind of cool viscous fluid and penetrating him in one forceful push. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett flinched at the feeling of those digits entering him and groaned around the cock in his mouth, the sound muffled by it. The fingers pulled out and returned with more lubricant, thrusting slickly into him and twisting before repeating it, getting him wet inside until the fingers were thrusting into his ass as easily and as wetly as the cocks were thrusting into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before those fingers were replace by something bigger. The man behind Emmett fucked his cock into him, the stretch of it making Emmett writhe against the desk and moan with discomfort. The cock was barely seated in Emmett’s ass before it pulled back and fucked roughly back in, nothing slow about the pace he took as his cock hammered into Emmett’s hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if spurred on by the man fucking Emmett’s ass, the man fucking his mouth sped up, too, until Emmett was being fucked back and forth between them, unable to move on the desk except for how the  men fucking him allowed him to move as they took him while all the other men kept touching him and jerking off to him, the sounds of their moans louder than Emmett himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man fucking Emmett’s mouth came first, cursing before he jerked his cock quickly out of Emmett’s mouth and his come began to spill out all over Emmett’s face. As soon as the man was spent and backed away, another took his place and shoved his cock into Emmett’s mouth, quickly starting to fuck him in time with the cock pounding his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything blurred together as Emmett was fucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could feel was the thrust of the cocks in his body, one pushing in when the other pulled out over and over again, and the feeling of hands on him, too many hands, squeezing him and pinching him and slapping his flesh. His mind was full of fog, his head empty. His thoughts were as blank as white noise occupied with nothing but an echo of the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the moans of pleasure of the men using him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the man fucking his finally ass came, the hands on Emmett’s body maneuvered him around until he was on his back on the desk, his bound arms underneath him. Another man spread his legs out and stepped between them before fucking his cock into Emmett’s hole, using his grip on Emmett’s hips to jerk Emmett’s body into him. Two other men rubbed their cocks against Emmett’s face as it happened, slapping him with them across the mouth until his lips ached with it and they came like that, spilling come across his neck and chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man fucking his ass that time came and his cock was immediately replaced by another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> man came, another took his place and when he thrust his cock into Emmett’s hole, come spilled out of him and gushed out onto the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like it went on for a life time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett’s body started to ache from it all, his arms sore and deadened from being beneath him and his stomach bulging uncomfortably from the load after load of come being spilled into him. He didn’t even notice when Stevens came back, only registering it when he felt a cock slide into his sloppy hole and then groaned when he felt his legs being spread out to the point of straining and the blunt head of another cock started to push in next to the one already filling him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett looked up through blurry eyes as the second cock slid into his already stuffed ass and saw Stevens and a new man standing above him, the both of them with faces slack with pleasure as they started to fuck Emmett together and all Emmett could do was lay back and let his body be used, the stretch of two cocks inside of him feeling impossible, like it was too much, like it would kill him if it didn’t stop soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett didn’t realize he was crying until he felt Stevens’ hands on his face brushing away his tears like he had before, his fingers rubbing the come on Emmett’s face in as he did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When finally Stevens and the other man sharing Emmett’s ass came, they flooded his hole with so much come that Emmett’s stomached ached even more and he could feel it spilling out of him. It hurt more when they pulled out of him, letting his legs drop down to the floor and stepping away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett could hear the men laughing with each other then, their voices breathless and pleased as he laid there with his back to the desk, fucked out with come dripping from his ass down his legs, his whole body sore and incapable of moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some small part of Emmett recognized that the fact that they were ignoring him now meant that it was finally over, but he was too exhausted to find any relief in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even if he could, that relief would have been shattered by the sound of the precinct’s door opening and the sound of a group of people coming in just moments later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” a new voice called out from near the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Emmett,” Stevens said. “He’s here for reeducation. He’s yours for the night, guys. Have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Emmett were aware enough, the sounds of delight that followed that statement would have filled him with dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, he was so fatigued that he barely heard them or recognized what they meant at all, and when that new group of men approached him and began to touch him, sliding their fingers into the used up mess that was his ass and pressing into his aching mouth, Emmett was lucky to barely be conscious enough to experience it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even the feeling of yet another cock fucking into his ass was enough to pull Emmett out of his stupor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>